User blog:Jack Goldwrecker./Amanda Todd
As some of you may know, teenager Amanda Todd was found dead on October 10, and was believed to have committed suicide. Suicide is a very personal topic for many, including me. As some of my friends are aware, Stormwalker and a certain group of people on here once dealt with a similar problem to this. That is why I take this matter so seriously, Brothers and Sisters. This is a very personal matter towards me, and a lance has been thrown through the side of my heart because of this incident. That is also why I must not let this go unnoticed. I thank you Maddie for having the sympathy, empathy, and courage to announce Amanda Todd's death. Thanks to your video, I am now more aware of this world's sinful corruption and disgusting truths. I will be very clear, life is cruel and can be unfair. Wether Amanda's death was a suicide or a murder or an accident, it was unneeded. It pains me to type those three very words. Amanda was tempted to expose her breasts, and having complied, was blackmailed by an unknown stranger. Now this stranger sent the photos of herself all around the Internet, and had her address, family, and friends. She was beaten, abused, and cyber-bullied. She couldn't take the pressure, and attempted suicide only to fail. She was also beat up so severely that she was left in a ditch until retrieved. Now, I must say that I have had experience with being bullied, as many others have had. I am not popular, I am not liked, and I been the target of many things. However, out of all the abuse mentally and physically that I've received, I can not say it even can compare to this. This brings to mind one question; why? Why must Amanda, me, or any other kids suffer from the same species who are in no way superior to us? For example; you may know me as a self-righteous, loud, happy, maybe even funny person. Well, I'm not in real life. I'm quiet, I am meek, I am shy, and I have observed how kids treat kids. This behavior has made me victim of other kids too, and instead of defending myself all I can do is shake my head in pity. So many kids do not know what can result of their treatment of other kids. Bullying, harassment, hazing, even merely annoying someone is useless and can all lead to bad endings. Wether it is shoving someone's head down a toilet or saying they are "ugly," it is all bad. It is all dangerous. Now Maddie, I'm sorry if you don't like me involving you, but recently someone called you just downright "ugly." I say to that person, why? That hurts her feelings, which as a human being she does have. And I do know for a fact you have feelings too. No one is ugly. No one. Wether you believe the Father Almighty or science and nature created us, we are all equal. Long hair, blue eyes, big nose, small ears, small breasts, big head or anything else; we are the same. Don't attack people for it. You have it too. We all have imperfections. Maddie, you are a beautiful girl, inside and outside, you are, and I could tell from the first day I meant you. I can't stand to see you or any other person be treated that way. I was once bullied and made fun of repeatedly for having a "big head," "looking Asian," "having a mop for hair," and many more imperfections. Many people are bullied for much smaller and unreasonable reasons. Stand up to bullying. Do not commit suicide. There is always someone there for you, wether it is The Lord or just some unknown friend, you are not alone. I feel for every bullied and harassed person no matter how mild or severe. It leaves a mark, I do know. Please do not feel depressed or alone, because you have no idea. I plead you to take a stand, and stand up for Amanda Todd and all the others who are and have been victims of bullying, harassment, and hazing. No matter how mild or severe, make a stand. Remember Amanda Todd, who died on October 10, 2012. Category:Blog posts